


Cats can be scary when irritated.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 9, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Free day, Hidan hates candelabras, KakuHida Week 2020, Kakuzu loves his cats, M/M, Pre-OT3, Rituals, Shikamaru is medium
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Existia uma lenda que os espíritos de um casal com quatro gatos assombravam aquela casa e depois de um acidente terrível, Shikamaru, um médium, foi resolver o caso.There was a legend that the spirits of a couple with four cats haunted that house and after a terrible accident, Shikamaru, a medium, went to solve the case.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 7
Collections: KakuHida Week





	Cats can be scary when irritated.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estava pensando em algo para o Halloween para esse free day, mas eu não tive muitas ideias boas, então minha amiga no Twitter me deu esse plot e eu espero ter executado bem. 👉🏼👈🏼
> 
> I was thinking about something for Halloween for this free day, but I didn't have many good ideas, so my friend on Twitter gave me this plot and I hope I executed well. 👉🏼👈🏼

— Por que está com medo? Amarelou? — Riu um garoto.

A menina que estava de mão dada com ele, olhou zangada — Não é isso, eu só não gosto desse lugar.

Adentrando na casa, ainda desconfiada, sentiu o namorado rodear sua cintura — Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger. — Deu uma piscadela.

Rindo, respondeu — Idiota.

O ar misterioso deixava tudo mais intenso, pelo menos para o garoto, ele sempre quis fazer isso ali pela adrenalina, já sua namorada não estava tão confiante assim, a casa tinha algumas velas e estava invadida pelas plantas por conta do tempo e falta de uso, dando a entender que fazia muito tempo que ninguém morava ali.

Era uma típica cena de terror de uma casa assombrada.

Eles subiram as escadas, ele procurando um lugar para se aconchegar, ela colada nele com medo, até que eles escutaram o som de algo caindo. Ambos se assustaram, o garoto engoliu a seco enquanto a garota tremia.

— Ei, vamos embora… — Suplicou baixinho.

O garoto estalou a língua — Foi o vento, vamos continuar.

— Não! Vamos sair agora! — Ela mandou, quando ele iria contrariá-la, um vulgo preto e pequeno passou correndo na frente deles, indo para um dos quartos — Você viu isso? Vamos embora, tem alguma coisa aqui!

— Foi só um rato! — Contrariou, mas por dentro o garoto também estava com medo.

Ela se soltou dele — Eu não dou mais um passo nessa casa, eu vou embora. — Ela começou a descer as escadas, indo em direção a porta.

Correndo para alcançar a namorada, segurando o braço dela — Ei, calma…!

Ela abriu a porta — Então vamos embora, por favor.  
Suspirando, ele acenou — Tudo bem.

Quando ele foi saindo, fios pretos agarraram seu corpo e o puxou em supetão para dentro da casa com a porta fechando em um baque e um grunhido animalesco foi escutado, como se um monstro estivesse lá dentro.

A garota, paralisada de medo, caiu sentada no chão sem saber o que fazer.

Existia uma lenda na cidade, todo mundo comentava sobre ela, pelo menos na faculdade onde Shikamaru estudava sempre tinha múrmuros sobre isso, principalmente depois do incidente do mês passado, a lenda da casa era bem clichê na verdade.

Diziam que a muito tempo, um casal morava ali com quatro gatos, porém, um dia invadiram a casa e mataram o casal e roubaram sua fortuna, alguns dias depois os homens apareceram mortos e o dinheiro intacto.

Alguns diziam que era as almas do casal se vingando outros diziam que isso era besteira e foi uma coincidência. Para Shikamaru, algo problemático demais, tudo isso não passava de perda de tempo, as pessoas poderiam simplesmente cuidar da vida delas, tanta coisa para fazer.

— Que saco… — O moreno bocejou, deitado no terraço do prédio da faculdade.

Shikamaru sempre teve algo que nem ele mesmo entendia, mas ele conseguia sentir ondas espirituais e as vezes ver espíritos, algo como mediunidade, ele nunca se aprofundou no assunto, mas as pessoas tinham receio de ficar perto dele no começo, mas ele conheceu bons amigos.

No entanto, uma coisa ele tinha que admitir, aquela casa sempre tinha um ar pesado, ele tinha certeza que tinha espíritos lá dentro, desde criança, quando passava por frente daquela casa com seus amigos ele sentia uma energia pesada.

— Você é muito preguiçoso cara. — Riu Naruto.  
Chouji comia suas batatinhas, concordando com Naruto.

Ele até podia ser, mas tirava notas altas, mas retrucar o comentário de Naruto parecia ser cansativo, então apenas continuou sentindo a brisa boa que só aquele terraço lhe trazia.

Quando as aulas terminaram, Shikamaru saiu do prédio na sua bicicleta, hoje Naruto e cia queriam ir para algum lugar para beber, mas Shikamaru não estava muito afim disso, pelo menos não hoje. 

Pedalando, ele sentiu uma coisa ruim, fazendo-o suar frio, seu instinto dizia para ele continuar pedalando para casa, mas o outro queria que ele checasse de onde vinha isso.

— Droga. — Reclamou, mudando a rota e seguindo onde aquela áurea pesada vinha.

Dobrando a esquina, viu alguns policiais entrando em uma casa, para a falta de surpresa, era a casa assombrada, provavelmente buscando novas evidências para resolver o mistério da morte do garoto.

Claro que ninguém acreditaria na versão da namorada, parecia surreal demais, mas pelo pouco conhecimento de Shikamaru, espíritos vingativos são bem agressivos quando querem, mas aquilo era totalmente diferente, os espíritos daquela casa estavam inquietos e irritados e isso estava se alastrando ao redor.

Ele não conseguiria dormir mesmo se quisesse bastante, sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, parecia burrice, mas sua intuição dizia para apenas fazer. Ele se escondeu até a polícia sair, demorou bastante até o último carro sair dali, mas ele foi paciente enquanto fumava um cigarro.

Assim que saíram, Shikamaru caminhou até a casa, sentia que os espíritos não gostavam muito quando entravam na casa sem ser desejado e ele não queria morrer ali, então andou até a porta da casa e bateu nela que escutou miados baixos no fundo.

“Era um casal com quatro gatos” ele lembrou logo de cara, era impossível os gatos estarem vivos depois de tanto tempo, mas estava lá. A porta abriu, aparecendo um homem alto de longos cabelos castanhos escuro e olhos verdes como jade, a casa por dentro parecia um luxo, as paredes devidamente pintadas e as luzes bem fortes.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou o homem com roupas de época, sua voz era intimidadora.

Engolindo a seco, Shikamaru respondeu — Meu nome é Shikamaru…

O homem estreitou os olhos, desconfiado, o moreno mais novo não estava pronto para ser simplesmente encarado logo de cara por um espírito como aquele homem. Ele olhou para trás, vendo a rua ficando escura, era uma ilusão interessando ele diria, talvez um conforto para o espírito que sua casa seja vista como bela por dentro?

Os pensamentos de Shikamaru foram interrompidos quando um gato preto de olhos azuis veio até os pés do homem que o pegou com tanto carinho que Shikamaru duvidou se ele era realmente tão intimidante quanto parecia.

— Entre. — Mandou o homem.

Shikamaru assentiu e entrou na casa, sua roupa mudou assim que adentrou, era meio desconfortável na verdade.

— Eu também acho, eu acho mais legal aquelas roupas mais folgadas. — Disse outro homem que apareceu, também alto, mas não tanto quanto o outro que foi atender a porta, seus cabelos e cílios eram brancos como a neve e seus olhos um púrpuro intenso — É uma merda.

— Olha a boca, Hidan. — Reclamou o mais alto, ainda com o gatinho no braço.

Hidan fez bico — Para de ser chato, tenho certeza que o moleque não se importa, né? — Ele questionou para Shikamaru.

— Pra mim tanto faz.

Um gato apareceu, sentando ao lado dos pés de Hidan, ele tinha um pelo branco com laranja e seus olhos eram amarelos e ele parecia um pouco maior que os gatos convencionais. Ele parecia vigiar Shikamaru, desconfiado, fazendo-o engolir a seco.

— De qualquer forma, senta ai, Kaku fez um jantar muito bom. — Disse o albino, pegando Shikamaru pela mão e o arrastando para a mesa.

— Não me chame assim com visita aqui. — Reclamou novamente o homem alto.

Hidan bufou — Tá bom, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu e Hidan, interessante, saber o nome dos espíritos era importante, um ótimo caminho para fazer um elo com eles e tentar resolver as coisas. Sem questionar muito, Shikamaru sentou na cadeira e observou a mesa larga e o candelabro excessivamente grande.

Kakuzu sentou na ponta da mesa, enquanto Hidan ainda estava em pé, ao lado de Kakuzu — Eu sei, é uma porra bem grande, eu disse que ficaria uma bosta se colocasse isso na sala de jantar, mas ninguém me ouve nessa casa. — Hidan olhou de relance para Kakuzu.

— O dinheiro é meu e eu gasto do jeito que eu quiser. — Respondeu ríspido.

— E por causa dessa merda que a gente morreu.

Quando Hidan disse isso, automaticamente colocou a mão sobre a boca, se censurando, enquanto Kakuzu olhou irritado para Hidan e depois olhou para o lado, aonde Hidan também olhou com pena. Curioso, Shikamaru também olhou, vendo os dois gatos com as orelhas baixas, o preto parecia bem triste com a situação, como se entendesse o que Hidan e Kakuzu discutiam.

— E-ei, papai tá brincando, tá bom? — Disse Hidan, indo até os gatos, fazendo carinho.

Os gatos aceitaram o carinho de imediato, enquanto Kakuzu suspirava. Pareciam realmente tensos sobre isso deixando Shikamaru bem intrigado, a mesa fez um baque e Shikamaru desviou o olhar para ver o que tinha acontecido, era um gato marrom de pelos rajados com olhos vermelhos, ele encarava Shikamaru com uma intensidade que assustava.

— Desça, agora. — Mandou Kakuzu, o gato desceu imediatamente e foi até as pernas de Kakuzu, passando a cabeça e sendo retribuindo com um cafuné leve.

— Vocês tem quanto gatos? — Perguntou Shikamaru.

— Quatro. — Respondeu Kakuzu.

Então faltava aparecer um, Shikamaru sentia que precisava conhecer todos os gatos, além de serem fofos eram uma peça importante para aquele quebra-cabeça.

— Me esperem ai vadias, vou trazer o jantar. — Anunciou Hidan, indo até o arco e adentrando o cômodo, deixando Kakuzu e Shikamaru a sós.

O mais novo olhou disfarçadamente para o lado, procurando algo — Está procurando o outro gato? — Perguntou Kakuzu.

— Sim…

— Por que? — Ele cruzou os braços.

— Eu sinto que eles estejam relacionados com o assassinato que teve um mês atrás. — Respondeu.

As sobrancelhas de Kakuzu arquearam em surpresa, pela primeira vez, vendo o mais velho sorrir, mesmo que fosse não muito percebível — Você parece ser um garoto inteligente. — Comentou — Qual seu nome?

Ele deveria responder? Não sabia se um espírito poderia saber seu nome, ele também não sabia muito, mas precisava ter uma conversa com aquele homem — Shikamaru Nara.

— Nara? — Questionou — Na minha época, existia uma família com esse nome, se diziam médiuns, agora as coisas fazem mais sentido.

— Meu pai me contou algo parecido. — Disse Shikamaru — Falou que eram bem importantes.

Kakuzu riu — Não queria estragar a fantasia de seu pai, mas eles eram bem ridicularizados.

Shikamaru imaginou algo assim.

Hidan voltou com uma bandeja e a colocou na mesa — Sabe, eu gosto quando a casa tá assim, fica parecendo uma casa de verdade, claro, tirando a porra desse candelabro horroroso da minha sala de jantar. — O albino olhou de canto para Kakuzu que apenas deu de ombros.

— Senta logo seu idiota. — Mandou Kakuzu  
Hidan deu um sorriso malicioso — Na cadeira ou em você?

Shikamaru corou levemente com o comentário, enquanto Kakuzu estreitou os olhos, irritado, um gato cinza de olhos verdes apareceu no arco que dava a cozinha.

Bufando, o albino senta na cadeira e olha para Shikamaru — Okay caralho, é o seguinte, não tem porra de jantar e é bom você nos escutar. — Ele apontou para o mais novo, que engoliu a seco.

— Esses gatos foram traumatizados vendo seus donos serem mortos sem poder fazer nada, então eles não gostam de visitas, no entanto, você foi civilizado então não acho que terá problemas com eles.

— Então quem matou o garoto foram eles? — Questionou Shikamaru.

— Sim. — Confirmou Kakuzu.

O mais novo olhou novamente para os gatos, não passava a imagem desses gatos matando gente, parecia absurdo.

— E se você quer resolver essa caralha, — Começou Hidan — você acende as velas dentro da casa e fala três vezes o meu nome e o do Kakuzu, me entendeu porra? — Perguntou Hidan e Shikamaru assentiu — Bem, boa sorte.

Quando Hidan disse isso, aquela visão de uma sala de jantar sumiu, o cômodo estava escuro e invadido por vinhas de plantas, mas esse não era o verdadeiro problema aqui, Kakuzu e Hidan ainda estavam sentados a sua frente, mas os gatos…

— Q-que isso? — Shikamaru questionou, olhando para quatro monstros altos com máscaras ao redor deles, olhando fixamente para Shikamaru, os espíritos vingativos dos gatos se transformou em algo assustador.

— São meus gatos, algum problema? — Perguntou Kakuzu, parecia irritado.

Shikamaru engoliu a seco e observou ao redor onde tinha as tais velas, não demorou muito e tirou o isqueiro que tinha dentro do bolso da calça, a primeira vela já estava na sala de jantar, branca e já desgastada. O mais novo olhou novamente para os espíritos vingativos que observava cada passo, ele optou por imaginar eles como antes, apenas gatinhos inofensivos e passou por eles com cautela indo para a cozinha, encontrando outra vela, essa amarelada.

Saindo dali, voltou ao hall e subiu as escadas, o papel de parede, desgastado e o piso rangendo em uma escuridão completa dava um ar assustador.

— Vai logo caralho. — Mandou Hidan.

Shikamaru pulou em susto e se virou para Hidan ferozmente — Não faz isso!

Hidan riu malicioso — Assustei a princesa?

— Calem a boca. — Mandou Kakuzu, cessando a possível briga — Você tem o que fazer garoto.

Shikamaru acenou positivo para Kakuzu e continuou sua jornada para achar mais velas, acendendo as que estavam na parede, adentrou o único cômodo que tinha pelo corredor, o quarto do casal da casa que sobrara nada, além de uma vela vermelha e pedaços de madeira.

— Eu gostava tanto daquela cama. — Comentou Hidan.

— Olha só, você não reclamando de algo. — Riu Shikamaru.

O albino olhou indignado para o menor — Vai se fuder?  
Kakuzu riu — Eu gosto desse garoto.

— Vai se fuder você também. — Mandou Hidan.

Kakuzu e Shikamaru continuaram com um sorriso zombeiro para Hidan que estava pronto para falar um milhão de coisas, mas Shikamaru não escutou nada e prosseguiu para acender a vela. Ao acender, virou-se para o casal e percebeu que os espíritos vingativos voltaram a ser os fofos e indefesos gatos.

Engolindo a seco, Shikamaru pronunciou o ritual, dizendo três vezes o nome do casal.

Ele tinha um apartamento pequeno, o que um universitário poderia pagar, claro, as despesas aumentaram quando Kakuzu e Hidan vieram morar com ele depois que vieram para o mundo físico, mais os quatro gatos, o menor sempre se impressionava em como os gatos tinham tanta personalidade.

Para a sorte de Shikamaru, Kakuzu é um homem responsável e centrado, não demorando muito para conseguir um emprego, já Hidan… era Hidan.

— Cara, nunca passou na minha mente uma caixa quadrada com imagem colorida. — Disse Hidan, fascinado pela televisão.

O menor passou a pipoca para o albino — O que vocês faziam para se divertir na época de vocês? — Questionou Shikamaru, realmente curioso.

Os olhos púrpuros desviou da Tv para Shikamaru — Se você quiser saber vai ter que comprar uma cama maior pra caber nós três, ai eu te mostro. — Hidan lambeu os lábios.

Shikamaru corou, se encostando em Kakuzu — Você só pensa nisso.

O mais velho abraçou Shikamaru, concentrado no celular — Assistem ao filme que vocês ganham mais.  
Hidan reclamou prontamente, Shikamaru concordou e depois ajudou Kakuzu com alguns aplicativos no celular, no final, os três se davam bem.

Bem até demais.

**Author's Note:**

> Eles estão próximos... muito próximos... E não fale mal dos gatos de Kakuzu :P
> 
> They are close... very close... And don't speak ill of the Kakuzu cats :P


End file.
